


Timeliness

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Stava ascoltando Daiki dire alla madre, con tono sempre più irritato, che cosa avevano mangiato la sera prima a cena, ed era stato a quel punto che gli si era avvicinato, stanco di rimanere a guardarlo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Timeliness

**_ \- Timeliness - _ **

Yamada guardava il suo fidanzato con aria divertita.

Era seduto sul letto, con il lenzuolo avvolto intorno alla vita; si erano svegliati da poco, e lui si era avvicinato a Daiki, posandogli la testa sul petto, quando il cellulare del più grande aveva squillato.

Il più grande si era lasciato andare ad un gemito di disappunto, che si era trasformato in pura irritazione quando aveva letto sul display il numero della madre.

Si era separato controvoglia da lui, rispondendo al telefono con aria annoiata.

E, dal tono della conversazione, Ryosuke intuiva che la donna non si sarebbe lasciata liquidare da una dichiarazione di buona salute e da qualche ‘ti voglio bene’.

Stava ascoltando Daiki dire alla madre, con tono sempre più irritato, che cosa avevano mangiato la sera prima a cena, ed era stato a quel punto che gli si era avvicinato, stanco di rimanere a guardarlo.

Gli passò una mano sul petto, cominciando ad accarezzarlo lentamente mentre gli posava le labbra sulla nuca, baciandolo con fare lascivo, nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere mentre l’altro cercava di spingerlo via con modi affatto gentili.

Quando Yamada gli morse con decisione il collo, non poté fare a meno di gemere, e subito dopo mettersi una mano davanti alla bocca.

“No mamma, scusa. Ho sbattuto contro un mobile, va tutto bene.” disse, voltandosi per guardare il fidanzato in cagnesco.

In tutta risposta, Yamada continuò a stuzzicarlo con le mani e con la bocca, divertendosi a cercare di fargli perdere il controllo.

“ _No_ mamma, non sto male.”

Ryosuke gli passò con decisione le dita sul petto, graffiandolo appena.

“No che non sto prendendo freddo. Sto perfettamente bene.”

Le dita si spostavano sempre più in basso, e Daiki sembrava sempre più disperato, mentre cercava in qualsiasi modo di chiudere la conversazione.

“Lo so che è inverno, mamma! Certo che metto il cappotto per uscire, non vado certo in giro in costume da bagno!”

Fu a quell’affermazione che qualsiasi attacco da parte di Yamada si arrestò.

Ricadde indietro sul letto, scoppiando a ridere e mettendosi velocemente una mano sulla bocca per soffocare il rumore, mentre continuava a guardare il fidanzato assumere un’aria sempre più esasperata.

Quando finalmente riuscì a salutare la madre ed ebbe posato il cellulare sul comodino, si voltò verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Scommetto che lo trovi divertente, vero?” gli chiese, leggermente rosso in volto.

Ryosuke annuì, mettendosi nuovamente a sedere.

“Vuoi che ti porti il cappotto, Daiki? Non vorrei che prendessi freddo” lo prese in giro, con un ghigno stampato in volto.

Il più grande scosse la testa, buttandolo sul letto e stendendoglisi addosso.

“Direi che sto bene così, grazie” rispose, a denti stretti.

“E se poi ti dovessi ammalare?”

“Allora vorrà dire che ti dovrai prendere cura di me” dichiarò, con decisione, tornando a stendersi e tirandolo sopra di sé, nella medesima posizione in cui erano prima.

Yamada sorrise, questa volta senza alcuna traccia di ironia.

Non chiedeva di meglio che prendersi cura di Daiki.


End file.
